A Death In The Slayer Family or is there?
by Beloved
Summary: Title says most of it – just flippin’ READ IT! BuffySpike COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A Death In The Slayer Family - or is there?  
  
Title says most of it - just flippin' READ IT!!  
  
(NB, just in-case you hate them - although I can't understand why anyone would, this is a B/S fic)  
  
They were on the cliff, and the demon finally had the upper hand.  
  
He had Buffy gripped by her neck over the cliff, and the more she struggled, the tighter he gripped.  
  
"You know, I really wanted him first, but as you won't tell me where he *is*, I'll guess you'll have to do," he told her, tightening his grip that little bit more on the word 'is'.  
  
He held her high over the cliffs edge, and looked like he was about to let her go, when a slightly out of breath, and very concerned sounding British male voice shouted from behind them, "No!! Don't kill *her*!"  
  
At the sound of the voice, both Buffy and the demon turned around.  
  
Meanwhile, Spike had heard the obvious concern in his voice, and quickly adjusted it to his normal 'big bad', before stepping out of the shadows, and saying, "It's me you want."  
  
At that, the demon flung Buffy into the bushes and went for Spike, saying, "You're right about that."  
  
As Spike fought the demon, he saw that Buffy seemed about to re-enter the fight, and he shouted to her "GO!"  
  
She just looked at him as if he were crazy, but he looked back just as stubbornly, and narrowly missed a large whack to the head from the demon in the process.  
  
As he returned to the fight he flung over his shoulder to Buffy "Just bloody well GO!" and when he next looked back upon the spot where she had stood, she was no longer there. 


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye Spike?

They fought for an age, Spike and the demon, together on the cliff. Spike finally wrestled the demon to the ground, and, with the last of his strength, he pushed it over the edge of the cliff.  
  
He sat at the edge of the cliff, exhausted, and he watched the demon scream as he fell to his death, and landed, chest first, on a large, sharp, pointed rock, and died.  
  
Spike took a deep breath, trying to regain some energy, and smiled as he watched the demon die.  
  
After a few minutes of revelling in the death of the demon, Spike stood to leave. But, as he stood, the ground of the cliff's edge crumbled beneath him, and he also fell. However, unlike the demon, he did not scream. But, seconds before he hit the water, he pronounced, in a loud clear voice, "I love you.'  
  
In the middle of the pitch darkness of the deserted beach, Buffy watched as first the demon, and then Spike fell from the cliff.  
  
"OhmyGod! Spike!" she whispered, and she ran to the waters edge and dragged a now unconscious Spike out of the water and off in the direction of the beach car park. 


	3. Chapter 3: Since When did Spike call yo...

The doors to the magic shop crashed open. Giles hardly looked up from his usual seat - surrounded by books at the table, automatically saying, "I'm sorry, we're clos-" but he cut himself off at the sight of Buffy, with a still unconscious Spike flung over her shoulder in a fireman's lift.  
  
Everyone (everyone being Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya) quickly fell into step beside her as she hurried into the Training Room, where they quickly made the bed so that Buffy could put Spike down.  
  
Once Spike seemed to be more comfortable, they all reassembled themselves at the table. As soon as he had locked the front door, Giles turned to Buffy - who was pacing worriedly outside the door to the training room, and asked, "What happened?"  
  
At that, Buffy collapsed into the nearest chair, before explaining....  
  
"...one minute, he was sitting there, watching the demon fall to it's death, and the next minute he follows it as the cliff crumbles beneath his feet. So I ran down to the beach and looked around. Lucky for him, the current had pushed him up to the beach, so I picked him up and brought him here. By the way, I think he's delirious. He was mumbling a lot in the car. Couldn't understand what he was saying though. He's hurt too," she finished, already pacing again.  
  
While Buffy had been explaining, Willow had got the big first aid kit. Buffy was about to go in and tend to his wounds when he suddenly cried out. Within seconds Buffy was in the room and at Spike's side, the others just behind her. She ran her hand over Spike's hair, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Spike? Spike? It's OK Spike, it's OK," she whispered to him.  
  
But Spike continued to toss and turn and shout.  
  
"NO!! Don't kill *her*!! It's me you want!"  
  
"That's what he said to the demon," Buffy whispered to the others.  
  
Suddenly Spike stopped tossing and turning, and, stretching his arms out in front of him, screamed "NO!! NOO!!!! Buffy!!!" and, with silent tears streaming from his closed eyes, he whispered, "Oh my God. Buffy," before slipping into complete unconsciousness once again.  
  
They all just looked at each other in amazement at what Spike had just said.  
  
"*Buffy*? Since when has *Spike* called you Buffy?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy shrugged, looking down worriedly at Spike. "I haven't the foggiest idea." 


	4. Chapter 4: What does Spike mean?

Buffy was fast asleep, her head resting on the bed. She had been adamant that she would stay with him until he was conscious, because, according to her, 'It's my fault he's like this in the first place. I shouldn't have left him to fight that thing alone.'  
  
Spike also seemed to be more settled, and had now had all of his wounds tended to.  
  
Willow was sitting with him on the other side of the bed, the first aid kit beside her.  
  
She was just beginning to nod off, when Spike started to come round.  
  
His eyelids flickered open and he reached out for her hand and whispered, "That you Red?"  
  
She squeezed his hand and said yes. That is when he started to cry silently, his shoulders shaking with sobs. "Red. Red. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.  
  
"Why Spike? Why are you sorry?" she asked, bewildered at what he had said, but glad that he had come round to start with.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I couldn't save her. That demon, it -it let her go. I ran all the way up the cliff when I saw it had her, but when he saw me...it let her go! She's dead! Buffy's dead! I can't believe she's dead! I'm so sorry!" he whispered to her between his sobs. But before Willow could reassure him that Buffy was not dead, he slipped into unconsciousness once again.  
  
At that, Willow quietly slipped outside, and told Xander and Giles about what Spike had said.  
  
At several different times during the night, Spike repeated this scenario with both Xander and Giles, mixed up with half-conscious mumblings:  
  
"Stupid bloody poof! Giving the PTB the idea of giving a vampire a soul!...Stupid damn humanities! Bloody feelings! Stupid damn bloody soul!!....Damn that Bloody Slayer!" and repeated "I love you" several times.  
  
These outcries had woke Buffy a couple of times, and the guys eventually convinced her to go and have a rest elsewhere.  
  
The other guys decide to stay with Spike, and Giles - ever the observationalist, had taken notes of what Spike had been mumbling. 


	5. Chapter 5: A soul?!!!

Later that night (well, technically, early that morning), Giles took Xander and Willow (as Tara and Anya had gone home) back out into the shop to talk with them.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot of Buffy (incase she was awake), Giles told them what he had deducted.  
  
"From what Spike repeatedly muttered in there, I think he has his soul back."  
  
"WH- what?" Xander said - he had been about to shout it, but remembered Buffy just in time.  
  
"Yeah. Giles sounds about right Xand. I mean the whole 'stupid bloody poof gave the PTB the idea of giving a vampire a soul' bit wouldn't have come out of him if he didn't have a soul to blame on Angel," Willow said, imitating Spike's accent rather well.  
  
"Yeah, but Spike? A soul? He's evil! I mean, he tells us so often enough!"  
  
"Xand, do you think he wants us to know that he has a soul? He knows that we'll ask how and why he got it," Willow told him in the forever patient way she had whenever Xander was around.  
  
"And anyway Xand, just think about it for a minute. When was the last time he threatened to kill one of us - once the chip was out, and actually meant it?" Willow asked him.  
  
"OK, I guess so. But it's still majorly creepy."  
  
After they took a moment to contemplate to the creepiness factor of the fact that yet another notoriously dangerous Master vampire, William the Bloody, had a soul, they got back to the point.  
  
"OK. Now everyone knows that, Giles, what are we gonna do about his delirium?! I mean, he thinks Buffy's dead! And even worse, he thinks it's all his fault!" Willow asked Giles, looking more than her usual worried self.  
  
Giles shot her a look that seemed just as worried, took off his glasses, and began polishing them. "Honestly Willow, I don't know. I have no idea how to treat a sick vampire - and I have never heard of a vampire suffering from delirium from a fall - although I don't think that I've ever heard of a vampire surviving from a fall such as the one that Spike suffered from tonight either."  
  
Buffy walked out into the shop during Giles' speech, unnoticed by the others, and heard everything he said. And, although her brain was still a little muddled from sleep, she understood how bad it was if *Giles* hadn't heard of it, or knew how to treat it. So, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head, she walked over to her friends - correction, her family, and said....  
  
I'm stuck here. Come up with any ideas, e-mail me at [1]belovedplank@hotmail.com  
  
Ta!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:belovedplank@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 6: Buffy's Speech

Part 6: Buffy's Speech AN: Sorry an update has been so long in coming!  
I'm more of a slasher now, and there4 have been finding it quite difficult to continue with my het fics. But, here you go! Hope you enjoy!  
  
"Giles, Spike has always been a special case. If you're right, and the Powers have given him a soul, they're not exactly gonna let him die from a fall after saving my life!"  
  
They'd all jumped at the sound of Buffy's voice, still slightly groggy with sleep, but listened attentively, specially with the determination lacing every word.  
  
"So, he's delirious? Aren't you just meant to keep delirious people healthy and comfortable until they come out of it?"  
  
They all just looked at her for a moment, kinda shocked that Buffy even knew that.  
  
After a second, Willow replied; "Well, yes, that is more or less how delirium cases are treated - with humans. We don't know how to treat a vampire."  
  
"So? We just treat him as best we can, and as soon as he comes out of it, we show him I'm not dead, and he'll be all better!" Buffy said, in an over-perky manner of someone determined to sound optimistic.  
  
That was when Xander decided to but in. "Buffy, I have to ask, since when have you cared two bits for Spike?"  
  
Buffy's faux optimism faded in a second, and she rounded on Xander.  
  
"Xander, he's sick! Would you like me to leave you in a state of delirium?!"  
  
Xander had the decency to look slightly abashed, but immediately bounced back with, "Yeah, but it's Spike!"  
  
"So? How long has he been helping us Xander? He loves Dawn, he's good for her. And he has a soul now to! He's family! Just like you! And I l- I care about him! So, we, are, gonna, help, him. OK?" she finished menacingly.  
  
They all nodded, and got to work. Pointedly not mentioning Buffy's near Freudian slip. 


	7. Chapter 7: Spike wakes up

Part 7: Spike  
  
This continued for several days.  
  
It was nearly a week later when Spike woke up one morning, and finally seemed coherent.  
However, he seemed to have blocked the entire incident out.  
  
"Morning Red. Why am I in bed? Why am bloody sleeping in the training room anyway?!"  
  
"Spike! You're alright! Well, you're coherent anyway! Giles!" Willow babbled off. Then she digested what Spike said.  
  
"What? You don't remember? Giles, Spike says he doesn't remember," she told him as he walked in.  
  
"Hmm? What exactly don't you remember Spike?" Giles asked, already wiping his glasses.  
  
"What the bloody hell am I supposed to remember? All I asked was why the hell I'm sleeping in here!"  
  
"You've been in a state of delirium for nearly a week Spike. You fell off a cliff fighting a demon-"  
  
"Buffy," Spike cried, sinking back down into the pillows, his version of events returning.  
  
"Somebody call me?"  
  
The three of them turned to the blonde at the door, and Spike's jaw dropped. 


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

DEATH IN THE SLAYER FAMILY - OR IS THERE?

PART 8: FEELINGS "Hey Spike", Buffy said softly, as she walked completely into the room, standing before him. Unhurt. Alive.  
Spike just looked up at her in awe. With her blonde her loose and flowing around her shoulders, she looked like an angel – to him.  
Opening and closing his mouth several times, trying to speak.  
"But..what?…He ki-…pushed…" He gave up talking, and reached out a hand.  
Buffy stepped closer, right beside the bed, and he placed a hand on her cheek. Running it down her face and then through her hair, a look of pure wonder and happiness appeared on the face of one of the worlds most notorious and terrifying murderers.  
"Buffy. You're, you're alive," he sighed, hand dropping back onto the bed.  
"Yes Spike. I'm fine. And I have you to thank for that," Buffy replied, placing a hand over his as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.  
"I had to. I'm a White Knight now – by choice. I may be a monster, but you – all you scoobies, treat me like a man. An evil man possibly. But a man nonetheless. And that? Means a lot to me. There's more to me than fangs and snark, and all of you, in your own unique way, have noticed that." Spike explained, pointedly looking at Willow several times.  
Spike slowly got out of bed, and, after looking out the window to ensure that it was night, started to get dressed – slowly, as he continued.  
"I know I'm meant to hate you all, and I know you don't all like me that much, but to me? You're family"  
He started to walk towards the door, grabbing his duster on the way.  
As he reached the door back into the shop, he slipped on his duster. Taking a step forward, he stopped and turned back to Buffy. "And you Buffy? I had to save you. Because, because I love you." At that, duster billowing, he walked determinedly towards the front door.

However, he had barely made it halfway across the shop floor before his way was blocked, by the last person he expected.  
A well-calloused hand on his arm, a determined gaze stared through dark bangs and lashes, directly at Spike.  
"Look Spike, you've done evil things – you're a demon, a vampire. You get that – I do to. But we all know that there's more to you than just that – even me. Willow baked cookies for you man! You're part of the family now. A misshapen, confusing, dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. Now, there's a tiny little blonde thing in there who deserves more than to have you walk out on her after you saved her life – and she saved yours"  
At that, Xander gave him a little push back in the direction of the workroom. "Go on then"  
Spike stumbled back into the room, and a blonde tornado dashed into his arms.

Xander walked over to Willow and Giles, standing in the corner, their very presence already forgotten by the 2 blondes, both totally focused on each other.  
Giles placed an arm around the two children on either side of him, his son and daughter, as he watched his Slayer, happier than he had seen her for a long time. His Family. Safe. Happy. Together. 


End file.
